


食髓知味 (11) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega! Vida
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Beta! SubašićOmega! VidaAlpha! Mandžukić*狗血，警告，狗血。*先聲明，曼朱真的不是渣男。





	食髓知味 (11) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> *狗血，警告，狗血。  
> *先聲明，曼朱真的不是渣男。

 

 

38.

　　鑑於不想被媒體跟拍大做文章，維達和蘇巴西奇有一段時間沒一起出門遊玩了，剛開始媒體已經就他的昏倒事件大肆報導了一個月，球會在第一時間阻止了現場的拍攝卻還是有相關照片流了出去，他們發出的聲明表示涉及球員隱私所以不進一步說明，結果引起外界猜測出現了很多莫名其妙的流言，想當然裡頭包含了很多對Omega的攻擊言論，福薩里科的舊事被翻出來討論、莫德里奇也經常受到媒體的追問。

　　這些資訊維達多少都能從電視和其他人口中得知，每當新聞報導又牽扯到這些事他就會氣惱地將電視關掉，有時甚至會將遙控器摔在地上，然後獨自一人盯著黑色的屏幕坐上一整天；蘇巴西奇在家的時候他不會這麼做，因為對方會刻意避開新聞頻道，就算真的不小心看到了，維達也只會繼續靠在蘇巴西奇身上裝作不在意，試著忽略對方因為緊張而短暫變化的呼吸頻率。

　　雖是出於自願，但假裝一切仍充滿希望讓他備受折磨，他知道蘇巴西奇也很不好受，他真的不希望對方為了他變得做什麼事都綁手綁腳。

 

　　他們需要一個孩子來緩解現在的窘境。

 

　　維達的鼻子重重撞上蘇巴西奇的胸口，他將自己埋進對方的懷抱中，手裡還攥著驗尿及驗血的報告。

　　檢驗結果皆呈陽性。

　　蘇巴西奇瘋狂親吻維達的頭頂，激動得整個胸腔都在顫抖，維達抬頭覆上他的唇，他差點就要抱起維達原地轉圈，兩人吻了好一會兒才依依不捨地分開，他們也是挑了個較為靜謐的走廊才敢這麼做，要不然就等著上明天的新聞頭條。

　　醫生要維達安排時間去做超音波，維達認為這只是小檢查蘇巴西奇沒有必要一定要陪他去，但蘇巴西奇堅持自己一定要在場，兩人僵持了好久才達成共識，摩納哥好不容易重返法甲，維達不希望蘇巴西奇錯過任何比賽，因此他和醫生預約了不會和比賽時間有衝突的日期。

 

 

39.

　　儀器探入生殖道中讓維達難為情地握緊了蘇巴西奇的手，由於懷孕初期胚胎不夠明顯，腹部超音波的效果不理想，醫生建議使用內部超音波一併檢查有無子宮外孕等情形。醫生指著螢幕上一個還沒有指頭寬的黑點，輸卵管等周遭組織也沒有發現異樣，說明胚胎成功在子宮內著床，但懷孕初期會受很多因素影響情況尚不穩定，所以醫生要維達定期回診以追蹤後續狀況，也要他維持愉快的心情及避免碰撞。

　　還有很重要的一點──前三個月得避免激烈的情事。

　　這對Omega來說是比較困難的一點，當初福薩里科也和維達抱怨過有關禁慾的事，因為洛夫倫一到床上就控制不了自己──要不是這樣他也不會懷孕──所以即使他整個人燙得像燃燒的火把也不准洛夫倫進行插入式性愛。

　　意思是只能用手擼出來。

 

　　維達實在不想承認自己被醫療設備弄得起了生理反應，但醫生表示檢查時被超音波探頭挑起性欲是常有的事，其實可以說有八成以上的人都有這種情形，所以很平靜地給他們指了間小休息室。

 

　　他貼心的愛人坐在單人沙發上抱著他套弄著性器，他害羞地埋頭呻吟，很快就洩在對方手上。

　　「我不在的時候你怎麼辦？」蘇巴西奇輕咬他的耳垂，這麼一說讓維達突然擔心自己能不能撐過這三個月，一直以來的矜持現在看來都成了笑話，但他還是決定不讓蘇巴西奇知道他的焦慮。

　　「我會照顧好自己，真的，三個月很快就過去了。」

　　「我會爭取每次產檢都回來陪你。」

　　「你把我保護得太好了......」

　　蘇巴西奇一聽愣住了，他認為自己做的還不夠，遠遠不夠，他一直覺得維達依然暴露在危險之中，怕只要有一步出了差錯，維達就會從他身邊離去。

 

　　怕每年要捧著鮮花和淚水懷念的日子又會多一個。

 

 

40.

　　此起彼落的閃光燈刺痛蘇巴西奇的雙眼，他已經累到一坐下就能睡著的程度了，本想著接受完採訪就能回去休息，誰知道提問的風向突變，讓他的頭開始痛了起來。

 

　　『可以告訴我們維達的狀況如何嗎？』

　　「現在不是在進行國家隊的採訪，不過我可以告訴你他現在很好。」

　　『但是你和維達上星期被拍到一同進出醫院，是健康上出現問題嗎？』

　　「只是例行體檢。」

　　見蘇巴西奇回答了相關問題，其他記者也開始搶著提問而且尺度愈來愈誇張，蘇巴西奇的理智線已在斷裂邊緣，他怕自己隨時都會翻桌走人。

　　『外面相傳因為多次進行墮胎而造成不孕是真的嗎？』

　　「我如果是你就不會問如此無禮的問題，我沒有必要向你們這些人報備我伴侶的身體狀況，事實上他現在很好，非常健康，不存在你們提出的那些控訴。」

　　『那麼──』

　　「這是誹謗，再讓我聽到一次那種問題，我一定會進行提告。」

　　『那麼你會擔心類似於08年的事件再次發生嗎？關於隊友在球場上發生意外──』

　　「這兩件事沒有任何關聯，請各位不要進行不必要的聯想。」

　　「請停止如此私人的提問，採訪到此為止，謝謝各位。」

　　陪同接受採訪的助教終於忍不住發聲，起身拍了拍蘇巴西奇的肩要他一同離場，各媒體隨著兩人的動作更激動地發問。

　　蘇巴西奇眼前一片黑，他接過一旁遞來的水猛灌才減緩頭皮發麻的情形，他有想過可能會遇到一些敏感的問題，但沒預料到人們居然絲毫不掩飾刺探別人隱私的欲望。

 

　　他希望維達不要看到這場採訪。

 

　　但這幾乎不可能。

 

 

41.

　　維達盯著通訊錄最上面那串號碼猶豫不決，原本醫院打算通知蘇巴西奇，不過維達希望能夠由自己告知對方，手指在螢幕上方晃了晃最後還是撥通了電話。

　　『今天過得怎麼樣？』

　　「我......我在醫院裡。」

　　『什麼？發生什麼事？』

　　「沒事，只是最近不太舒服，醫生叫我留院觀察，應該是吃壞肚子而已不用擔心。」

　　維達捏了捏鼻樑想這種理由連自己都不會相信，哪有人分不清腸胃痛和小腹痛的差別。

　　『這樣啊......我過兩天就能回去了，有任何狀況就打給我。你現在感覺怎麼樣了？』

　　「吃過藥好多了，應該明天就能回家。」

　　『回去路上小心點。』

　　「知道了。就想和你說一下而已，趕快去忙，愛你。」

　　蘇巴西奇在另一頭給了他一個飛吻，他也回了吻，兩個人互相吻了一分鐘才掛電話；他靠在枕頭上長嘆一口氣，醫院為了不讓外頭吵雜的環境影響情緒而幫他準備了小間的獨立病房，但是太安靜了，安靜到讓他又開始胡思亂想。

　　醫生嚴肅地告訴維達胚胎雖然在對的位置著床了但情況很不樂觀，基本上雙方的精子和卵子都不夠健康到可以讓胚胎發育到一定程度的大小，如果維達再繼續憂鬱下去的話是非常危險的。

　　他覺得自己很矛盾，明明感到很不安卻要故作堅強，結果現在弄得進醫院了還不是要讓對方擔心？他瞄了眼一旁櫃上的報紙，看頭條就知道和他前幾天買的是同一期的，他不想看到那該死的東西，一把抓起準備把它丟入垃圾桶，結果不小心手滑讓報刊散了一地，他最不想看到的部分就明晃晃地攤在他面前。

　　民眾在醫院內外拍到的他和蘇巴西奇的身影佔了一整個版面，照片裡還參雜了當初耶莫蘭高抱他離開球場的畫面，和一些他和隊友的抓拍，還故意選了角度曖昧的幾張。

　　最讓他感到噁心的是雖然經過變色處理但依然看得出是他倒臥在血泊中的那組照片。

　　 _『蘇巴西奇是否擔心憾事再次發生？』_

_『維達究竟有無保住腹中胎兒？』_

_『孩子的父親是誰？』_

_『糾纏許多位強健的Alpha，為何最終選擇了Beta門將？』_

　　上頭全都是荒謬的指控和毫無根據的猜測，醜陋的字句在他眼裡扭曲變形，他跌下床把那疊廢紙通通撕爛，營養針的針頭被他的動作硬扯了下來，血珠從手臂上的針孔滲出。他跪在地上用力搥著身旁的鐵櫃，上頭的杯子翻倒灑了一地的水弄得紙張都糊在他身上，他失控地大叫想要把堵在心口的委屈都吼出來，下腹卻因為太過激動而開始劇烈絞痛。

　　他認得這被撕扯般的疼，他知道這意味著什麼，卻只能捂住肚子瑟縮在地上親眼看著紅花在病服上綻放。

　　「不......不......別走......」

 

 

42.

　　福薩里科接到院方的電話就把小孩託付給鄰居並火速趕往醫院，他推開門看見醫護人員在清理地上的一片狼藉，然後才被告知維達被轉到了隔壁間。

　　他輕輕地轉動門把怕動靜太大吵醒維達，結果進門後發現對方靠著床頭眼神失焦地望著牆壁，維達緩緩將視線轉向他，眉頭深鎖似是要哭結果又扯了扯嘴角笑了起來。

_──都什麼時候了還在強顏歡笑。_

　　福薩里科被對方猙獰的表情嚇得背脊發涼，他坐在床邊牽起維達冰涼的手不知如何開口，院方在電話中已經告訴他事情的大概，信息量之大讓他想了一整路還是無法想出怎麼安慰維達。

　　「你......還好嗎？」福薩里科簡直想抽自己一巴掌，但他已經想不出其他的開頭方式了。

　　「看來我不是個合格的房東，住客都不到一個月就搬走了。」

　　維達居然還能這樣開自己的玩笑，福薩里科看得很心疼，他一直不敢想像如此可怕的事如果發生在自己身上會怎樣，但維達竟然必須承受這樣的痛苦兩次，他實在不知道該用什麼立場來安慰對方。院方已經聯絡了蘇巴西奇，但應該還沒聯繫上不然他的電話肯定早就被打爆了，老實說他很慌張，維達反常的樣子讓他害怕地想哭，眼淚在眼眶打轉，他終於還是忍不住起身抱著維達痛哭，反而變成對方撫著他的背安撫他。

 

　　「你真的嚇壞我了，不要這樣，想哭就哭出來好不好？」

　　維達搖搖頭躺在福薩里科肩上，嘴裡念念有詞。

　　「丹尼爾......我要怎麼向丹尼爾交代......我弄丟了他的孩子，兩次，兩次......我怎麼就不能記取教訓呢？如果他回來了問我孩子去哪了我要怎麼回答他？」

　　「這不是你的錯......」

　　「怎麼不是我的錯？從一開始就是我的錯，我做的每一步、每一步決定都是錯的。」

 

 

43.

　　蘇巴西奇一回國就直衝醫院，他不敢相信院方居然會犯這種錯誤，他以為維達都已經算是醫院的「熟客」了，甚至安排了獨立病房，至少會過濾一下報導內容好讓維達能夠好好休養。

　　「你們怎麼會讓這種事發生？誰把東西放在那的？說啊！誰要負責！」福薩里科氣得直拍桌，洛夫倫摟著他的肩膀要他先冷靜下來，可是他已經努力克制自己不爆粗口了；洛夫倫也同樣生氣，但他不希望福薩里科和對方起衝突。

　　蘇巴西奇眼眶泛紅，難過和憤怒交織讓他握緊拳頭搥在自己的額頭上，他氣院方的疏忽，也氣自己再次讓維達獨自面對這樣的處境，他不敢想像當時維達該有多無助多害怕。

　　「你們可不可以告訴我該怎麼做？怎麼做他才不用再受苦？」

　　「咳咳......就像我之前說的，造成流產的原因很複雜，其中很重要的是──Omega的生殖系統已經有一定程度的損壞，而Beta的精子強度不夠彌補這樣的缺失，也就是說......也就是說真想要穩定胚胎的話你們必須找個Alpha來提供精子和信息素。」醫生膽戰心驚地說完了他的方案，桌子對面的三人看起來要把他吃了一樣，讓他不自在地扯了扯領口。

　　「你在開玩笑嗎？你們害人家沒了孩子現在又要破壞他們的感情，良心都被狗吃了嗎？」這次換洛夫倫暴怒，他發誓他真想越過辦公桌抓起那醫生的領子好好伺候對方一頓。

　　「不是這樣的，請冷靜下來聽我解釋......這次的確是院方的疏忽，我們也願意支付相關賠償，但在之前一次流產就有明確指出癥結點──病患濫用藥物已經嚴重影響生殖功能，能成功受孕已經很幸運，只是真的只有足夠強韌的精子可以讓胚胎正常發育，但能不能順利生產又是另一回事，這裡頭存在非常多的風險。」

　　「......我知道了，如果找到那名Alpha你們保證能夠把這件事辦好嗎？」

　　「剛說了裡頭存在著風險......但檢驗後確定符合資格的話是可以篩選出最適合的精子和卵子來進行試管嬰兒的部分。」醫生推了推下滑的眼鏡，從抽屜拿出相關說明遞給三個人。

　　「丹尼爾，你確定嗎？你去哪裡找這個人？我是說──孕期的時候該怎麼辦？」

　　洛夫倫提出了他的擔憂，經歷過福薩里科孕期的熱潮他很清楚Omega到時候的需求會遠大於平常的程度。

　　蘇巴西奇告訴醫生會好好考慮，便向對方借了間休息室希望能讓他們討論。

 

　　「其實我已經找到了，你們都認識，現在得先知道多馬戈伊同不同意這個方法，然後再詢問對方的意願。」

　　「認識？誰？不是吧──你不要跟我說是馬利奧！」

　　「是。」

　　福薩里科不可置信地看著蘇巴西奇，維達和曼朱基奇之間的糾葛蘇巴西奇並不是完全清楚但也有一定程度上的了解，他想知道對方這麼決定的理由。

　　「你應該比我更清楚他對多馬戈伊抱持著什麼樣的感情，其實多馬戈伊也一直放不下他，他們之間的故事太複雜，我並不知道全部的細節，但馬利奧在多馬戈伊心裡一直被放在一個很特別的位置。除了他我想不到更適合的人選了。」

　　「天......這太瘋狂了......但你確定他會想要懷上除了你以外的人的孩子嗎？」

 

　　「我不知道。」

 

 

44.

　　蘇巴西奇有好幾次想和維達提起有關試管嬰兒的事，但又因猶豫不決而錯失了機會，他還在思考在什麼情況下開口比較好，自從出了院回到家，維達每晚都會縮在他懷裡進入夢鄉。

　　至少他以為是這樣。

　　他有時會被維達起身上廁所的動作驚動到，看見浴室亮起的燈他又會滾回床上睡覺；但今天他又在半夜醒來，發現身邊的空位沒了溫度，浴室也暗著，他著急地套上衣服下了樓，發現自廚房發出了微弱的燈光。

　　維達手握水杯一動也不動地坐在餐桌旁，桌面和地上都是藥片。

 

　　蘇巴西奇的心臟遽停了那麼一兩秒。

 

　　「你在做什麼！」

　　蘇巴西奇衝上前捧住維達的臉，對方顯然也被他嚇得不輕，握住他的手腕喘著氣。

　　「我、我只是睡不著......」

　　「那這些是怎麼回事？」

　　「安眠藥，不小心撒了......」

　　「你吃了幾顆？」蘇巴西奇拿著只剩三分之一的藥罐質問他。

　　「兩顆，我發誓！我沒有要做傻事，丹尼爾，你嚇到我了。」

　　蘇巴西奇腿一軟跪在地上，額頭抵著他緊握的那雙手，那麼一瞬間他真的以為維達就要這樣棄他而去了。

　　「對不起，對不起，我只是很害怕......很害怕你就這樣走了。」

　　「我不會離開你。」

　　維達想讓蘇巴西奇抬頭可是對方不肯，他知道他把對方惹哭了，他沒想到蘇巴西奇會突然下樓，亦不想讓對方撞見他頹廢的樣子。

　　「你最近是不是有話想和我說？」維達抽出被握住的手為蘇巴西奇擦拭眼淚。

　　蘇巴西奇摩娑著維達的手背，他不知道維達是不是已經從哪裡得知了試管嬰兒的事，他斟酌著要開口，但被維達搶先了一步。

　　「是試管嬰兒嗎？醫生和我提過了，他應該也和你說過──要找個Alpha對吧？」

　　「原來你知道了......一直想和你討論但不知道怎麼開口，怕這個方案對你來說太不尊重。」

　　「我才覺得太委屈你了......我、我沒有辦法為你生個孩子還要去幫別人生，這真的太──」

　　「不不，聽我說，多馬戈伊，正因為我沒有能力所以才希望能有人讓你健康地誕下孩子，我只希望孩子能像你。只要你願意，我覺得......我覺得這個方法是可行的。」

　　「我想了很久，這的確也是一種方法，但是孕期的熱潮該怎麼辦？那個人一定得在現場吧？」

　　「如果對象是馬利奧呢？」

　　「馬利奧？你是......你是認真的嗎？他和我有過什麼樣的關係你應該很清楚，你都不會生氣還是什麼的嗎？」

　　「為什麼要生氣？在我們相戀之前他陪了你很長一段時間，他在你心中的份量一直都很重要吧？」

　　「萬一我被他標記呢？」

　　蘇巴西奇沉默了一陣，他不是沒想過這個問題，要是兩人都處於發情的狀態，維達被標記的可能性非常大。

　　「我認為應該要約他出來，現在還不知道他的意願，我們在這空談也沒用。」

 

 

45.

　　蘇巴西奇把人約到了家裡來，三個人就坐在L型的沙發上乾瞪眼直到曼朱基奇打破沉默。

　　「如果你們是打算問我的意願的話，我的答案當然是『好』，但總的來說還是要看你的意思。」

　　「為什麼你們都把責任丟給我？」

　　「不是這個意思，而是......身體是你的，我們必須尊重你，丹尼爾和我已經有了共識──這是為了讓你平安生孕。」

　　「但問題是你能忍住不標記我嗎？」

　　「讓我一次說明白，我會待在房間裡但不會和你發生關係，我的責任就是提供信息素而已。」

　　「是啊......你當然有辦法，要不我早在剛開始就能懷上你的孩子了不是嗎？」

　　維達不知道自己為什麼一和曼朱基奇說話就充滿火藥味，他並不想引發爭端。氣氛變得比原本還要尷尬，他往後靠著沙發抹了把臉，打算問一個他一直很在意的問題。

　　「尼科呢？他同意嗎？」

　　「我們分手了。」

　　「什麼？什麼時候的事？」

　　「有一陣子了，主要是觀念問題，還有他覺得我對他的感情不是愛，是出於崇拜和保護欲，而且──」

　　「而且？」

　　「他認為我愛的是你。」

　　「你......你不能在我男朋友面前──」

　　「可你男友也這麼認為，承認吧，你對我也有著同樣的感情。」

　　維達想問蘇巴西奇這句話是什麼意思，可是他現在更在意的是曼朱基奇為什麼突然就能這麼毫不掩飾地表達自己的感情。

　　「你怎麼敢在那樣傷害我之後說你愛我？怎麼可以？當你說你心裡住了一個人的時候我們之間就不可能了。」

　　「那時候我還弄不清自己對你的感情，但我的確很在乎你。」

　　「現在說這些都太遲了，在乎有什麼用？你要是真的愛我就該在我哭著讓你射進來的時候標記我！我一直告訴自己別像個婊子一樣去糾纏你，憑什麼你現在又來說愛我？」

　　經歷了那麼多次爭吵又和好，曼朱基奇以為維達已經釋懷，但由此對話看來對方對此仍耿耿於懷，但他自己又何嘗不是呢？。

　　「我承認這的確是我的錯，讓我彌補你好嗎？」

　　「你管這叫彌補？要是你早點發現自己的心意我就用不著墮胎了！」

　　這句話如利刃刺向曼朱基奇的心臟，他表情瞬間變得猙獰並上前抓住維達的肩膀，維達不願看他，他一急捏住了維達的下巴逼迫對方與他對視，蘇巴西奇見狀趕緊推開曼朱基奇，但曼朱基奇還是返回來掐住了維達的手腕。

　　「是你那時候和我說沒懷孕的，你吃了三顆藥！三顆啊！」

　　「我也是晨吐好長一段時間才知道孩子已經長到八週了啊！醫生說在吃藥之前就已經排卵了避孕根本沒用。我能怎麼辦？我也很慌啊！我不可能自己一個人養──」

　　「為什麼不告訴我？為什麼？」

　　「要怎麼說？『我上次讓你內射不小心有了，你要對我負責。』嗎？你根本不想要這個孩子！」

　　「誰說我不要了！」

　　曼朱基奇鬆開維達，轉身氣憤地向沙發踢了好幾腳後又跌坐回沙發上。

 

　　「這就是為什麼你的生殖系統損壞得這麼嚴重？」好不容易可以插進兩人的對話，今晚信息量之大讓愣在一旁的蘇巴西奇只能淡淡地丟出這句疑問。

　　「是原因之一。」

　　「你怎麼能把這些都藏在心裡？你知道你可以和我說的。」

　　「我曾試著想告訴你，但這實在難以啟齒，而且說了也無濟於事，我做了很多你無法想像的事，每件事都和你說你會受不了的。」

　　「但我有權利知道，還有什麼事趁現在一次說清楚。」

　　蘇巴西奇發現自己在壓抑著呼吸，他不清楚這是什麼感覺，氣惱？或是難過？他鮮少對維達口氣這麼差，但他已經疲於總是當好好先生了。

　　「看吧，你還是會生氣的。」維達微微顫抖，他不常看蘇巴西奇發怒更沒見過對方如此低氣壓，儘管有些害怕但他也不是容易妥協的人，更何況他現在也在氣頭上，這種時候他只能和蘇巴西奇說聲抱歉，但他真的控制不了自己的爆脾氣，「我和球隊三分之二的人都睡過了，包括洛夫倫和福薩里科，所以你們真要實施這個方案的話不用顧慮我的身體，反正我都是同時和三個男人上床的人了，你們兩個一起上我也沒差。」

　　維達突然坐到曼朱基奇身上脫掉上衣，磨蹭著對方的褲襠。

　「來啊，不是想要小孩？不是想要補償？你知道該怎麼做。」

　　曼朱基奇滿臉通紅，此時維達的信息素雖然很淡卻足夠挑逗他，蘇巴西奇可能沒什麼感覺，但他的嗅覺更敏銳，他已經不知道多久沒有看到這幅景象了──Omega主動坐在腿上勾引他，他要是真動手就輸了。

 

　　輸得一塌糊塗。

 

　　曼朱基奇把維達放倒在桌上順手拽下褲子把人扒了個精光，金屬扣碰撞的聲音鏗鏘響，他抽出皮帶突然閃過想將維達綁起來的念頭，走神不過一秒迎來的是一巴掌。

　　蘇巴西奇自己也愣了，他不喜歡使用暴力，但受情勢所逼他必須讓大家冷靜下來。

　　「能不能先冷靜......不要一言不合就想用這種方式解決，好吧，是我不懂你們Alpha和Omega的生理機制，但是拜託了坐下來好好談談......」

　　維達只是躺在桌上盯著天花板流淚，他已經沒有力氣爬起來了，已經不願去想接下來要怎麼修復這兩段感情，而蘇巴西奇輕柔地用毯子將他包裹起來讓他更心痛。

　　「這麼做不值得，丹尼爾......為什麼你不讓他繼續？這樣問題就解決了，省了一筆做試管的錢，你還可以徹底擺脫我這個......這個......」

　　「不要貶低自己，我討厭你這麼說話。」

 

　　曼朱基奇坐在桌旁試著讓自己的情緒穩定下來，看著兩人的互動他突然感到一陣空虛，他一直都有意識到自己的問題──他知道維達是個需要人哄的小孩，可是他不知道該怎麼做所以只能總擺出一副冷酷的樣子來掩飾他的徬徨。

　　「我知道現在說什麼都於事無補，但讓你受了那麼多苦我真的、真的很後悔。」

　　維達半闔著眼靠在蘇巴西奇胸前，淚水仍不斷自眼角流出，曼朱基奇慢慢地靠近，指腹碰到臉頰的瞬間維達稍稍閃躲了下，但最後還是任他捧起雙頰擦拭眼淚。

　　「要怎麼樣才能彌補這一切？」

　　從一開始放任破洞不管，到後來愈破愈大才想拿其他地方來補卻永遠補不完；維達不知道該從哪裡重新開始，在他身上造成的傷害已經不可逆，而他也不可能重返球隊，現在又和兩人攤牌，簡直進退兩難。

　　「我累了。」維達感覺自己的頭隨時都要爆炸，已經無法思考任何東西了，他推開兩人搖搖晃晃地起身，撿起地上的衣服轉身就要上樓，「你們兩個自己商量，如果覺得試管能行就和醫生約個時間。」

　　曼朱基奇伸手想抓住維達卻只拂過毯子的一角，那落荒而逃的背影和當年一模一樣，他想追上去。

　　可追到了又能如何呢？

　　「讓他靜一靜吧，事實上我們都需要靜下心來，這些事明天再談。」

　　「你說的倒容易。」

 

　　兩人一同坐在地上背靠沙發椅，洗澡的流水聲在過份安靜的客廳裡能聽得一清二楚，讓曼朱基奇想起那時維達把自己鎖在浴室裡，而他只能在門外默默聽著夾雜回音的哭聲。

 

　　 _──他現在是不是也在哭？_

 

 

46.

　　維達沒想到自己會在溫暖的懷抱中醒來，昨晚他是哭著入睡的，這讓他眼睛嚴重水腫，從窗簾縫照進的陽光弄得他睜不開眼，他翻身躲進蘇巴西奇的臂彎中。

　　「早安。」蘇巴西奇又緊了緊雙臂，在維達頭頂吻了一口。

　　「嗯......早安。」

　　「又沒吹頭髮了，說了多少次會感冒的。」

　　「抱歉......」

　　維達這才發現他頭下墊了條毛巾，一定是蘇巴西奇在他睡著時披在他頭上的，但被他翻身的動作壓在底下。

　　「昨晚我進來的時候你已經睡著了，本來想最後再和你確認一次的。」

　　「我以為你們已經討論好了。」

　　「是沒錯，但我們發現這樣一來馬利奧得住在這裡一段時間，你沒問題嗎？」

　　「感覺有點奇怪......但如果這是必要的我也沒什麼意見。」

　　「真的？」

　　「真的。」

　　「如果你對這整個方案感到不舒服，我們現在就能停下來。」

　　「不，不，我很好，這是關乎我們三人的事，不能都只聽我的意見，我是真心接受這個提議的，不能再逃避了。」

　　「我懂了，只是──有任何想法都要和我說，好嗎？」

　　「一定會的。」

　　「就這麼說定了，我打給馬利奧。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
